elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostgate
Ghostgate is a location found in . It is a large building, part of a giant wall. Description The Ghostgate provides the only ground entrance in and out of the Red Mountain Region, which is enclosed by the Ghostfence, a giant wall of magical energy, that was created by Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil to protect the other regions of Vvardenfell from the Blight.Ancestors and the Dunmer The Ghostgate, itself, consists of three sections. The Tower of Dusk, the Tower of Dawn, and the ' Ghostgate Temple', the latter is located above the passage that leads into the Red Mountain Region and it can only be accessed through the two towers, on each side. It, also, serves as barracks for the garrisons of Temple Ordinators and the Order of the Buoyant Armigers who are stationed here. Outside, on the Ashlands side of the gate, there is an encampment with three bedrolls and a fire. There Zallit Assattadaishah and Tunipy Shamirbasour can be found. Shrine of Pride The Ghostgate is often used as a base for the pilgrims who wish to reach the nearby shrine to Vivec the Poet.Dialogue in The shrine is just beyond the Ghostfence, to the northeast, into the Red Mountain Region. If a soul gem is offered to the shrine it will confer the Ghostgate Shrine Blessing. Sublocations Ghostgate Temple It houses Nilvyn Drothan and Uvoo Llaren, a Priest and a Monk, respectively. The temple is made of a main room, where many shrines can be found. Ghostgate Temple shrines The shrines have several effects to chose from: *Cure Disease *Cure Blight *Cure Poison In addition to these, they all have a unique effect: *Shrine of St. Aralor – If activated, it will confer 'Aralor's Intervention' which temporarily increases Personality by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Delyn – If activated, it will confer 'Shield of St. Delyn' which temporarily increases Resist Blight Disease by 10%. *Shrine of St. Felms – If activated, it will confer 'Felms' Glory' which temporarily increases Restoration by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Llothis – If activated, it will confer 'The Rock of Llothis' which temporarily fortifies Willpower by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Meris – If activated, it will confer 'Meris' Warding' which temporarily increase Resist Corprus Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Nerevar – If activated, it will confer 'Spirit of Nerevar' which temporarily fortifies Fatigue by 20 points. *Shrine of St. Olms – If activated, it will confer 'Olms' Benediction' which temporarily increase Resist Common Disease by 20%. *Shrine of St. Rilms – If activated, it will confer 'Rilm's Grace' which temporarily fortifies Endurance by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Roris – If activated, it will confer 'Roris' Bloom' which temporarily fortifies Health by 5 points. *Shrine of St. Seryn – If activated, it will confer 'Seryn's Shield' which temporarily increases Resist Poison by 20%. *Shrine of St. Veloth – If activated, it has two extra blessings to chose from, it will confer 'Veloth's Indwelling' which temporarily fortifies Magicka by 10 points or 'Almsivi Restoration' which restores all Attributes by 100 points. *Shrine of Vivec's Fury – If activated, it will confer 'Vivec's Fury' which temporarily fortifies Attack by 5 points. Tower of Dawn It is one of the two main sections of the Ghostgate. It houses Ralyn Othravel, Faras Thirano a merchant enchanter and the healer Ulmiso Maloren. There is also a room for rent. Tower of Dawn Lower Level It is a living area, there is a locked room at the back where a guard is located, an Ebony Tower Shield, a Right and a Left Ebony Pauldron and two locked chests contain approximately a total of 100 can be found also. Tower of Dusk It is the other main section of the building, there is a Smith, the publican Galore Salvi who sells drinks and can rent a bed and a Trader Fonas Retheran. Tower of Dusk Lower Level It is a living quarter, and as in the previous tower, the locked room contains the unique Amulet of Usheeja, the Shield of Wounds, a Helm of Wounding and three chests that contain all together about 160 . Quests *Auriel's Bow *Courtesy *Cure the Outcast Outlander *Enamor *Cleaver of St. Felms *Crosier of St. Llothis the Pious *Cure the Outcast Outlander *Food and Drink for the Hermit *Hair Shirt of St. Aralor *Pilgrimages of the Seven Graces *A Lucky Coin *Viatrix, The Annoying Pilgrim Characters Notable items Gallery Ghostgate Morrowind.png|The Ghostgate. Ghostgate Camp Local Map Morrowind.png|Local map. Ghostgate Tower of Dawn Morrowind.png|Inside the Tower of Dawn. Ghostgate Temple Morrowind.png|The Temple. Ghostgate Tower of Dusk Interior Map Morrowind.png|Tower of Dusk Interior Map. Ghostgate Tower of Dawn Interior Map Morrowind.png|Tower of Dawn Interior. Ghostgate Temple Interior Map Morrowind.png|The Temple Interior Map. Ghostgate Tower of Dawn Lower Level Interior Map Morrowind.png|Tower of Dawn Lower Level Interior. Ghostgate Tower of Dusk Lower Level Interior Map Morrowind.png|Tower of Dusk Lower Level Interior Map. Ghostgate Concept Art.png|Concept Art ("Art of Morrowind" – Michael Kirkbride). Trivia *There is another relatively hidden passage through the ghostfence, into the Red Mountain Region, in the northern area of Vvardenfell. It is accessed by going in Kogoruhn's sublocation Hall of Phisto, then into Nabith Waterway. *The Ghostgate had not been built by the time of the Planemeld. Appearances * de:Geisterpforte es:Portón del Fantasma fr:Porte des Âmes ru:Призрачные Врата Category:Morrowind: Ashlands Locations Category:Morrowind: Red Mountain Region Locations Category:Tribunal Temple